


Lovers in Crime

by 1967geo, 25yearslater



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Dale is sweaty, M/M, Twin Peaks but gay, continous story, mlm, nsfw at some points!, posted as a oneshot on wattpad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25173484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1967geo/pseuds/1967geo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/25yearslater/pseuds/25yearslater
Summary: Dale Cooper has something to tell the local sheriff. But does Harry reciprocate those same feelings?
Relationships: Dale Cooper/Harry Truman
Comments: 15
Kudos: 27





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [25yearslater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/25yearslater/gifts).



> leave a kudos and comments if you’d like ! sorry for errors, this is unedited and written at 1 am

cooper sighed as he got off the call with diane, sitting ominously in the darkness of his car. he was hunched over, holding his cooled off coffee in his trembling hand, thinking about the dreamy local sheriff. he took a long, dragged out sip of the bitter black drink. his mind wandered as he finished his cup. harry truman. what a beautiful, sexy man. dale knew it wasn’t right to have him yet he pondered about how harry probably wouldn’t feel the same, he had josie and the thought of their fling made his heart sink down his chest. he knew what he had to do. he couldn’t feel this way forever, it would eat him up inside. he decided tomorrow morning he was going to confess everything to his partner in crime.

the next morning, after a cup of coffee at the great northern, dale finally worked up the courage to head to the sheriffs office. as he drove, his fingers tapped at the steering wheel, and a thin layer of sweat formed on his forehead. his mind raced with thoughts from the night before, thoughts of what he was going to say to the man whom he loved so dearly, his partner in crime. the two were expected to travel to Josie’s house that day, which only made dale feel worse. harry couldn’t possibly love him, not when he had feelings for a beautiful woman like josie packard. dale was so lost in thought, he hadn’t realized he had arrived at the sheriffs station. he parked, but remained in the car for a few moments, breathing heavily and repeatedly wiping the sweat from his forehead. finally, he pulled himself out of the vehicle, and walked slowly towards the doors of the sheriff’s station.

“hello agent cooper!” lucy exclaimed happily from her desk.

“h-hi lucy”, dale said. then he lowered his voice, “do you know where the sheriff is?”

“sheriff truman is in the conference room”, lucy said with a smile. “there’s doughnuts waiting for you two as well”.

dale thanked lucy, and made his way to the conference room. when he reached it, he stood outside the door for a few moments before pushing the door open to see harry, along with hawk and andy all sitting at the table, surrounding a pile of donuts.

dale greeted the team with a wave of his hand, and his signature thumbs up with a smile. then the moment faded, and he addressed hawk and andy.  
“would you two mind leaving us alone for a moment?” he asked in a shaky voice. the two rose without a word and exited the room, leaving dale alone with harry.

harry sat up straight in his chair. “what’s up coop?” dale could feel the sweat starting to form again. harry must have been able to sense something was wrong, because he suddenly stood up and walked around the table towards dale. he placed a hand on his shoulder, and said in a worried voice, “coop... what’s wrong?” dale shivered under the weight of harry’s strong grip. “harry... there’s something i need to tell you. something i need to get off my chest...”  
harry looked at dale, who was visibly shaking, with a smile. “coop, you know you can tell me anything”. now harry had both his hands on dale’s shoulders, making direct eye contact, his crinkled brown eyes staring into dale’s wide ones. dale closed them for a moment, and took a deep breath. finally, he could bear it no longer. “harry... i think i’m in love with you”.

harry’s grip softened on dale’s shoulders, feeling suddenly faint. he began to uncontrollably sweat out of nervousness. quickly, he broke off the eye contact, trailing his eyes away from dale’s mysterious hazel ones. simply, he couldn’t bear to look the fbi agent, it was just too awkward and worrisome to the sheriff. this whole situation was foreign to him. truman was getting deep in his thoughts, his mind racing. he was analyzing everything he’s ever been through with agent cooper.

harry had felt the same spark that dale did. they both shared something so beautiful. bonding over solving a teenage murder case, learning about the lore about this rustic and small town, and even conversing over consuming coffee and donuts. their friendship was ideal, but did he want more?

  
harry blocked all of his rather romantic and quite gay thoughts bout the man, trying to relive the fond moments with josie. he knew that they were living in a heteronormative society. but, dale was such an attractive man: high cheekbones, confident in his actions, a charming aura. but, harry couldn’t accept ever going further.

  
harry opened his mouth, ready to tell dale exactly what he needed to tell him. before he could even speak a word, cooper interjected.

“harry. i think— i, we cant let personal feelings interfere with our work.”

“easier said than done.”


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh boy... smut. i’m so sorry. grossly unedited and written in the middle of the night.

DALE POV

I sighed, easing onto my hotel bed , thankful to be alone after a long day of investigations. I could finally have a bit of time to myself, seeing as i couldn’t seem to escape audrey horne as of late. her interest in the investigation was admirable, albeit dangerous and admittedly annoying at times. and her flirtatious nature has left me suspecting that she may have an ulterior motive.

I let out a sigh as I placed my tape recorder on my nightstand. i wanted to stop stressing over the case for a little while, as well as the fact that i had recently confessed my true feelings for my partner, which now had to be hidden in order to prevent interference in the investigation. But, honestly, I couldn't have cared less at the moment.

Rising from the bed, i noticed that someone had slipped a few letters underneath my door. i walked over and picked them up, and counted 3 letters, all from audrey. despite my efforts to make it clear that i did not want her getting involved in the investigation, she clearly wasn’t taking the hint. 

I ignored the letters and placed them on my nightstand to be opened later. i decided to check the telephone for messages, where i was greeted with a message from my partner, harry s. truman. it was a normal message, reminding me to arrive a bit earlier to the station tomorrow morning, but his voice seemed to... awake something in me. As i listened to harry’s soothing, rough voice, I couldn't keep the dirty thoughts away as I imagined him overtop of me, thrusting into me as hard as he could. I couldn't help myself as I felt a familiar dull throbbing in my pants. I screwed my eyes shut trying to get the image of my partner out of my head.

But, despite our promise to not let our feelings interfere with our work, i failed to repress my thoughts. instead of getting him out of my head, I was imagining him fucking me, not even giving a second thought, exploring me like a crime scene. through the recorded gravely voice on the phone, i could imagine his encouraging words, moaning, "yeah, ohh, oh coop...” and I was practically cumming in my pants. 

I felt my face and body get quite hot, almost like a burning sensation, as I unbuckled my belt and pulled down my dress pants. My cock was unbearably hard as it stood straight up, creating a tent in my red boxers. I stripped off the black jacket and white dress shirt I was wearing, then the boxers, allowing my cock some release.

I hopped off of my bed and stumbled to my suit case, digging to the very bottom of it, opening the secret pocket and pulling out my eight-inch, deep red dildo. I didn't want anyone knowing that I had one of these, for obvious reasons, even though I used it quite frequently. I kept it well hidden, as it was so embarrassing. Being a bottom i mean.

In the moment, I didn’t have a single care of whether I was doing the right or the wrong thing. My morals slipped from my mind; my dick was already leaking. Harry’s low voice was echoing in my head, as I was remembering the voice messages he left me. Getting lost in my thoughts about the other man, I snapped out of it then realized what i had forgotten. I rolled over to reach for the night stand, pulling out a bottle of lube from the drawer. 

After spreading a bit on my fingers, I slowly pushed a finger in. It took awhile to adjust to the feeling but I moaned a bit anyways. The sensation I got from doing that was very pleasurable, yet not strong enough. I felt myself anticipating, I wanted  more.  As I pushed my middle finger deeper, I moaned out Harry’s name. Just a single, strangled “Harry.”

With eagerness, I pulled my finger out. If I had used the dildo earlier, I definitely would’ve been ... more sore the following day. I fumbled for the silicone object, lubricating it shortly after. I slowly eased into it, trying to keep the pain minimal. I got the hang of it quickly, and started to thrust more intensely. The feeling of fullness was too heavy and I found myself groaning. “Harry, please.” I whined as the object brushed against my prostate. I slammed it with a bit more roughness. The orgasmic feeling coursed through my entire body. 

I found the perfect angle and started pushing towards it. I found myself feeling buzzed by the intoxicating thrusts. I knew I was getting close to coming. I had this ticklish sensation at the bottom of my stomach. One last time, I pushed the dildo up. I came from that one last movement, instantly reaching the relaxing, sensitive sensation that came after. I took a deep breath, laying still in this blissful state. I closed my eyes from such a powerful orgasm, wishing it was Harry’s cock rather than a synthetic one.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another 2 am thingy, please ignore inconsistencies but kudos and comment if you want

The message left by Harry the previous night wasn’t just for Dale’s pleasure, of course. There really was an early morning meeting at the station, and Dale was in his room in the Great Northern Hotel getting ready to head over there. He was still flustered from the thoughts he’d had about his partner the night before, and he was even more anxious to be around Harry again now that Dale had confessed his true feelings. Nevertheless, Dale managed to get ready on time , although the shower had not seemed to help calm the sweat already beading on his forehead.

Dale dragged the back of his palm across his forehead, in hopes that it would lessen the appearance of the sweaty buildup. It was time for him to get to the station. Prior to leaving, he brewed himself a nice cup of black coffee in a to-go mug. Surely it would’ve helped, clearing some of that early morning grogginess. The special agent left the building, entering his car. He drove all the way down to the station, with the somewhat dark, blue sky calming his nerves. In just a matter of minutes, he’d be facing Truman. He pondered what he was needed for.

His arrival at the station was right on time, as usual. Dale stepped out of his car, coffee in hand, breathing the crisp mountain air of the northwest. He was still anxious, but he allowed himself this moment of peace before he had to face his partner. He still hadn’t been able to guess what he was needed for, but he managed to stride into the station with a newfound confidence. The first thing he noticed was that Lucy wasn’t at the receptionist desk, which was strange, because Lucy was included in most happenings at the station. Dale didn’t think about it too long though, and deduced that she must be in the conference room already. And with that, he walked forward. He could already smell the donuts waiting for him, yet as he approached the door, he began to notice there were no voices beyond it. Just as the agent was about to turn the handle, he heard a familiar voice.

“Coop!”

It was Harry. Dale stumbled a bit as he looked for the voice’s owner, until he saw Harry Truman’s head poking out from the door of his office.

“Don’t go in the conference room. We’re meeting in my office.”

Dale was quite shocked, not in a bad way. He was just curious about what the other man’s intentions were. It was ominous enough that Lucy and the others weren’t there. It was a weird feeling to be the only two in the building.

Harry opened up his office door wider, allowing ample space for the agent to walk through. Dale stepped inside, gazing at the wooden walls before making eye contact with the sheriff. The room was completely silent until Harry opened his mouth. 

“Dale-“ He paused. It was clear that he had something important to say. Harry never got like this, Dale always took note of his confidence towards Josie. “I have something to tell you.” Truman was a bit flustered while speaking.

After a moment of silence and a deep breath, Harry spoke more clearly. 

“Do you remember the other day, when you told me how you felt about me?”

Dale immediately turned red. Thoughts of that day came flooding in, along with the dirty thoughts of the night that followed. But he couldn’t lose his focus now, Harry was actually truly acknowledging Dale’s confession. And despite a new ringing in his ear, Dale was listening intently. Harry continued.

“I told you I didn’t want to let our personal feelings interfere with our work. And while that statement still stands... I can’t keep lying to you.”

Harry placed a firm hand on Dale’s shoulder, just as he had during Dale’s sporadic confession only a day prior. Dale said nothing, but looked deeply into the eyes of his partner, who was struggling to find the words he so desperately wanted to say. Finally, Harry spoke again.

“Dale... I’m in love with you too.”

Dale was just not only red. He was also a terribly sweaty mess. His body was tensing up, yet feeling oddly floaty as if this situation was just a dream. He wasn’t prepared for a conversation as surreal as this. 

Not knowing exactly what he was doing or even thinking, he took his clammy palm and moved it to lay on top of Harry’s. Cooper dragged the other man’s hand down to let it sit on his waist. There was much more tension in the room. Harry’s hand was gripping the FBI agents waist.

Suddenly after, Dale’s mind was racing with panic. He realized the position he had put themselves in. What had he done? What if Truman wasn’t okay with this? He wasn’t thinking things through in the moment. Scared of the sudden awkward yet romantic silence, Dale wanted to move things forward. Perhaps it felt ... right.

Dale waited for Harry to make the next move, and he did. Harry leaned forward slowly, and pressed his lips into Dale’s. Dale’s eyes were opened wide, but he eventually closed them and placed a hand on Harry’s neck, leaning into the kiss. Harry’s rough lips moved against Dale’s soft ones, and both men released heavy breaths as they moved into each other, like a dance.

Dale felt Harry’s tongue push at his mouth, and the kiss became more intense and intimate. Still, Harry managed to turn the two of them around and make Dale lean backwards onto the sheriff’s desk. Suddenly, Dale pulled away.

“I’m sorry, was it too much?” Harry asked.

“N-no,” Dale stammered, “It’s good, just... keep going”.

And with that, they continued. As they made out, Dale let his hands explore the broad, stocky body of the sheriff. His hands rested on his chest, and he began to unbutton Harry’s shirt. With Harry’s chest exposed, Dale found the courage to trace his fingers along his partner’s collarbone, and he let them trail down to his waist. Dale could feel Harry’s heartbeat getting faster as his hands explored his body. 

Harry began to do the same to Dale, who wasn’t as prepared as the sheriff. As Harry’s rough, calloused hands unbuttoned Dale’s shirt and felt his body, Dale began to sweat, and jolt at the slightest touch. But he trusted Harry, and let himself become familiarized with his movements, until he felt a hand trail down to his lower stomach.

Harry’s hands slowly reached for the belt buckle on Dale’s pants. He took his time, indulging in the physical closeness they shared together. He could feel Dale’s beating heart pound as he pressed his own body closer. Truman knew Cooper was apprehensive but still he was still reciprocative.

Things were moving ahead, father than just making out and caressing. So, in a breathy growl, Truman said “Are you really sure you want this? We could alw—“

“Just do it already.” Dale gasped in Truman’s ear. Cooper knew that they were too far in and that they had to finish what they started.

The agent’s belt fell to the ground. He groaned in a low voice as Harry fondled him below the waist. Dale was feeling afraid that someone would enter the station, but he couldn’t repress the sounds he made. It just felt too heavenly to stop what they were doing. He was living in the moment.

Eventually after all of that teasing, his zipper was pulled down, along with his underwear.


End file.
